


Through A Cat's Eyes

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Loyalty, M/M, POV Chairman Meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Chairman Meow has been loyally by Magnus Bane's side for centuries. He knows everything there is to know about the warlock, knows every expression on Magnus' face. Here is a glimpse at the world from Chairman Meow's point of view, beginning just before Alec comes into Magnus' life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 37
Kudos: 230
Collections: SHBingo





	Through A Cat's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is for the Shadowhunters Bingo card, _Chairman Meow_. It assumes that Chairman Meow is also fairly magical - or at least verging on immortal!

Chairman Meow knows that look on Magnus' face. The two of them have been companions for centuries; he likes to think he knows every expression in the warlock's arsenal, and how to deal with any impending mood. He's seen him heartbroken and enamored, peaceful and infuriated, ready to let the world burn just as he rushes out to save people from themselves. That's what Magnus is, really, a constant whirl of opposing emotions, fearful of all the terrible things he is capable of, when, at his core, Magnus is only _good_.

Chairman Meow doesn't do bias, doesn't do favoritism; these things aren't in a cat's constitution. But he knows with all the authority of being the glorious creature that is a cat, that Magnus is something special, someone unique, a soul unlike any other. So he sees the turmoil in his expression flitting between fearful and furious, magnanimous and in mourning. He knows the determination straightening his spine will give a different kind of light to that beautiful magical that spills from his palms. To Chairman Meow, Magnus is deadly and angelic, a fierce storm ready to destroy anything in his path while providing shelter for everyone around him.

At times like this when Magnus is protecting his people as a leader while not even taking a moment to breathe for himself, Chairman Meow feels so helpless, so does the only thing he can do. He presses his head into his hand trembling a purr against his skin in reassurance, letting Magnus soothe himself in the silkiness of his fur. There is darkness to come, a possible return to an existence where good people are persecuted only for the crime of being themselves. Chairman Meow cuddles closer, curling into the warlock's lap knowing Magnus will be reluctant to disturb his slumber, forcing Magnus to take a break from everything even if it is just for a few minutes.

* * *

Today, Magnus' face says _conflicted_, torn between pursuing a spark of happiness and arguing with himself that it will come to no good. The apartment feels charged in that way it always does when deep magic has been performed in it, stray dust chalk billowing out across the floor for Chairman Meow to pounce on once in a while.

He watches Magnus toy with his drink as he stares across the room in thought, hand paused from turning pages in a photo album that he taunts himself with from time to time. Chairman Meow likes it when he pulls a different one down from the shelves that is filled with candid moments with some of _his_ favorite people; namely Ragnor and Catarina, and others who make Magnus smile.

_This_ album Magnus contains no such happiness, or light. It's his _how did I get this so wrong?_ album, the one filled with lost loves and missed opportunities, so many things that have gone wrong in his life. Chairman Meow loathes it, has at times nudged it from Magnus' grip to make it clatter to the floor. Magnus only ever sighs without comment bending to pick it up, going back to slowly turning pages and letting the light fade from his eyes.

Chairman Meow even knows _why_ this photo album has called to him. He watched Magnus' outlandish attempts to flirt earlier, has studied the tall, handsome man who has caught Magnus' eye in the few minutes he was in this apartment. He is a _Shadowhunter_, Chairman Meow wants to purr in Magnus' ear in exasperation for knowing how much mistrust they have earned themselves in Magnus' eyes. The heart wants what the heart wants, but did Magnus' have to settle on _this_?

"He is so young, so confused," Magnus says with a mournful sigh as Chairman Meow tucks himself in his side. "He doesn't know… he doesn't _understand_."

The Shadowhunter charged from the apartment like he had a hellhound on his tail, a terrified look on his face that Chairman Meow couldn't interpret. He better be _worth_ all this, Chairman Meow thinks, knowing that despite all the convoluted words Magnus has used to argue with himself, he is _interested_. There is no way to pretend that he is not.

"I suppose there is no harm in just… admiring the view," Magnus adds in thought, turning back yet another page. Chairman Meow is not fooled. Magnus has already changed the name of _Alexander_ in his phone three times in the past hour. He's going to _call_ him; even when he argues with himself that he isn't.

It could be worse, Chairman Meow thinks with a put upon purr as he stretches, his fur standing on end when he sees a picture of _her_. He is proud that his claw marks are still there faintly across Camille's face on the page in the album. He has few regrets in life since he was lucky enough to be born a _cat_, but Chairman Meow does wish he'd found the time to get his claws into her actual flesh, instead of this faded image of her.

Magnus becomes tense. Chairman Meow moves for the thrum of magic he feels, fairly sure he knows what is coming. Though even _he_ is surprised when Magnus tosses that cursed photo album in the air and blasts it into dust. Chairman Meow watches the particles fall, clambering up on to Magnus' lap to swipe at some of them for knowing how it will make Magnus smile. He voices his displeasure at being _squeezed_ when Magnus picks him up and cuddles him, murmuring into his fur. Something is changing for Magnus, something beyond his power to control. Chairman Meow tolerates his snuggling hoping to help him through it, wondering what turmoil in the form of _Alexander_ is to come.

* * *

Magnus is falling in love. He doesn't want to be, has tried to fight against it, even if he keeps inventing ways for _Alec_ to be near. Chairman Meow has sat through impromptu drinks on these very couches, tucked up on Catarina's lap listening to her and Ragnor try to talk Magnus out of his affections. He's listened in on phone calls to this Shadowhunter, sat beside Magnus as he's composed and rewritten so many messages to the man. The only comfort Chairman Meow knows is that it's obvious Alec feels the same way. Even if he doesn't quite understand all the feelings he has yet. Even if his sense of duty is holding him back from trying to find out.

Though there are new heartaches for Magnus to bear. Alec accusing him of not understanding all he has to give up led to a sleepless night when Chairman Meow had patrolled Magnus' bed trying to comfort him. But _this_; this is far deeper, a far harsher wound which is going to take its time to heal. Alec's lashing out was only words that he didn't really mean, anyway. _Ragnor's_ passing threatens to break Magnus in ways Chairman Meow isn't quite ready to see, though will loyally bear them all with him, right by his side.

Chairman Meow watches Magnus' surprise when Ragnor appears to him, wants to thank Ragnor for the way he _gets_ to him that, right now, Chairman Meow doesn't think anyone else could. Magnus is in love, and is fearful of doing anything about it because of all the things he could lose. He's lost his edge, his ability to take a chance; even on good things that can bring him the happiness he so deserves. So losing Ragnor, it has stolen the strength from the backs of Magnus' knees, made him curl over in indecision and grief instead of standing proud and tall.

So when Ragnor really reaches Magnus with his typical voice of reason, it sends Magnus spinning through the apartment in a whirl of activity, and Chairman Meow knows the excitement of anticipating what happens next. He sits with Ragnor watching Magnus charge from room to room wearing a different outfit every time he comes back through. Chairman Meow purrs his approval for his final choice, settling as he watches him step through a portal. The apartment falls to silence again. Ragnor remains by his side.

"You and I are going to have to monitor this situation," Ragnor tells him with a soft sigh. He feels _different_ when he touches Chairman Meow's fur now that he's passed over, lighter and yet static-like as though his touch is a soft charge of electricity stroking him instead of a hand. It's not painful. If anything, it's warm; Chairman Meow nudges back against Ragnor's touch inviting more of it, purring in agreement with his assessment of the situation.

* * *

_You and I are going to talk_, Chairman Meow thinks at _Alec_, staring him down from the opposite side of the couch. Alec smiles back uncertainly, hesitating before reaching out to touch him, dropping his hand when Chairman Meow only glares.

Alec and Magnus are _dating_. Chairman Meow has been witness to kisses, and dinners, and other things he's not wanted to see when he hasn't left the room quick enough. He's got used to Alec's scent around the apartment, learned to tolerate his Shadowhunter energy and the way he's stolen almost all of Magnus' attention from him. Chairman Meow knows when Alec is due for the way Magnus flits around doing his best to look leisurely and carefree when his heart is thrumming, his entire body anticipating Alec's arrival.

Magnus is so lost on this Shadowhunter. He's tried hard to fight it, tried not to trust him, fought against the urge to find every excuse to contact, or see him; even when Alec has only just left. Music has returned to the apartment. Magnus sings softly in the shower, hums along to whatever he finds to listen to when going about his day. He even dances freely in between moments, like he has found his joy again. There is lightness in Magnus' heart because of this Shadowhunter, and while Chairman Meow is happy to see it he will _break_ this Shadowhunter if he hurts Magnus. Even a little bit.

Alec would make a great cat, Chairman Meow thinks as he continues to stare at him. He is unblinking as he stares back, determination settling across his shoulders in a ripple that is like hackles rising. Alec is noble, and honorable, and pulses with disdain and disapproval for almost everything in this world he doesn't like, which is a lot. Chairman Meow wants to hear him _hiss_, though hearing some of his more acerbic words will just have to do.

Alec is _good_ for Magnus in a lot of ways. He is a great conversationalist with a neverending thirst for knowledge, with an intelligence that is underwritten by kindness, and more importantly than anything, has the ability to learn, and change. He cares deeply about the people he loves, has a fiercely protective streak that Chairman Meow can only approve of. He is also a good soul, like Magnus is, something Chairman Meow feels is rare in this world.

And when he is with Magnus, well. Chairman Meow has grown to enjoy watching them together, whether they're sat talking, or Magnus is attempting to teach him to dance. They are two powerful, strong people, with authority and the respect of most of those who they lead, and serve. Alec never tries to be anything but Magnus' equal, never asks for too much or pushes too hard. Of course, they clash at times, their opposite sides of the Downworld meaning there are different perspectives that push buttons, hit nerves, and sets scowls on both their faces. Their apologies are soft, their touch, loving. Their issues resolved usually within minutes, and almost always before they kiss goodnight.

They kiss a _lot_. As well as other things. Chairman Meow has several balconies in this apartment building that he sneaks into when their love for one another gets a little too loud for his ears.

This is the thing with Alec, the thing that means Chairman Meow will tolerate almost any change Alec has brought into his life. Alec loves Magnus, heart and soul, with all that he is; Chairman Meow knows this with full certainty. He's watched the way Alec lights up in Magnus' company, and how Magnus seems to sag in relief when Alec is with him like Alec is his home. He's watched the way they curl together, seem to complete one another, both of them pulsing with a happiness Chairman Meow is sure neither of them has ever known before.

Though Chairman Meow needs to be certain. He needs to be sure that Alec won't fail him. That his footfall will continue to echo across this apartment's floorboards indefinitely, and that his soft snores will keep filling the air putting that adoring look on Magnus' face that Chairman Meow will never get enough of seeing. He needs to know that even when life is hard, and decisions beyond their control means they hurt one another, that Alec will always come back. That, in years from now, _he_ won't be curled in Magnus' side as he weeps over photographs of someone else who has broken his heart.

* * *

He and Alec, they have come to an understanding since he came into their lives. Chairman Meow, naturally, owns the entire building, while Alec is a mere visitor in this apartment, who just happens to have captured Magnus' heart. So Chairman Meow has grown to tolerate his presence, to accept that Alec is here more days that he isn't. And then to, if not welcome Alec into their home more permanently, then to not show his displeasure when Alec snatches up the throw he's been coveting to curl up in. Or when the bedroom door closes so often with certain _noises_ drifting from behind it that are filled with love and laughter, that Chairman Meow convinces himself he doesn't remember which colors are on the room's walls.

But he needs to know that them moving to Alicante will be good for them all, be good for _Magnus_. Chairman Meow has always been standoffish with Alec as is his right to be, his duty, really, as a cat. He has avoided his touch, growled on the rare occasions Alec has tried to pick him up, and purred loudly with pleasure in Magnus' ear while glaring at Alec, gleeful for Magnus giving _him_ attention instead of Alec. Now that they have crossed an ocean together and have rings on their fingers that symbolize love forever, Chairman Meow thinks it's time that he and Alec talk. That Alec understands he has been here before him, and he will be here after him, if he needs to be. That he has _claws_, and is not afraid to hook them in if Alec ever does anything to really hurt Magnus.

"I love him," Alec says, with that determined set of his jaw that Chairman Meow admires and respects. "I'm always gonna love him."

Chairman Meow twitches his tail telling Alec to continue, still staring back without blinking. Alec keeps looking at him but then quickly glances around the room, licking his lips and leaning in a little as though what he has to tell him is private, for no one's ears but his.

"I'm going to find a way to be here. To stay, indefinitely. I love him too much to—I can't even _think_ about him having to be alone in the world," Alec says with a shot of pain flashing across his face before determination sets in again. "I can't let that happen. I won't."

Chairman Meow blinks in understanding, with acceptance that Alec really is good enough for Magnus; something that Chairman Meow has always secretly hoped for. And for the first time when alone in Alec's company, he begins to purr—for _him_. He stands up to stretch, softly padding his way across the couch and into Alec's lap, curling up into a ball. He hears Alec's huff of surprise as he settles, closing his eyes as Alec tentatively begins to stroke his fur.

* * *

"He's never done this before…"

Chairman Meow keeps his eyes closed for Alec's whispered words, indulging in the feel of gentle fingers still running through his fur. Alec is _good_ at this. Chairman Meow thinks he might sit in his lap again, from time to time.

"Well. It does take time for Chairman Meow to warm to people," Magnus replies, just as soft. If Chairman Meow was to crack an eye open he knows he would see an adoring look on his face. Though since he's just heard Magnus kissing Alec in greeting, he chooses to appear oblivious. Feel the way the air settles around them for both Alec and Magnus being home.

"So, how long did it take for him to be like this with Madzie?" Alec asks with a knowing snort, because Chairman Meow _loves_ Madzie with his entire heart.

"That's different," Magnus replies in amusement.

Chairman Meow keeps still despite being jostled, knowing Magnus is tucking into Alec's side. He hears the distinct sound of a kiss to a temple, knowing Alec has thrown an arm around Magnus' shoulders to keep him close.

"How was your last client?" Alec asks, thanking Magnus softly when he snaps his fingers; Chairman Meow knows without looking that there are glasses now in both their hands. He falls back to sleep listening to their quiet conversation, secure in the knowledge that Alec isn't going anywhere at all.


End file.
